Glory and Gore
by Nala Kenny
Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] Sakura berdiri diatas ambang kematian. Membunuh atau dibunuh, adalah pilihan nya kali ini. Namun yang ia yakini adalah; kemenangan dan kematian hanya berjarak sejengkal dari ia berpijak sekarang.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto- _sensei_

* * *

 ** _Glory and Gore_**

* * *

 **Author: Nala Kenny**

 **Rate: T**

 **Prompt:71**

 **Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri]**

Sakura berdiri diatas ambang kematian. Membunuh atau dibunuh, adalah pilihan nya kali ini. Namun yang ia yakini adalah; kemenangan dan kematian hanya berjarak sejengkal dari ia berpijak sekarang.

.

.

* * *

You could try and take us

But we're the gladiators

Everyone a rager

But secretly they're saviors

Glory and gore go hand in hand

 _-_ _Glory and Gore; Lorde-_

* * *

Sakura berlari menjauh dari kerumunan, banyak darah yang tumpah disana. Pengalihan seorang terpidana mati ditengah kota, ternyata bisa membuat celah lebar untuk Sakura melarikan diri.

Sarung pedang telah tersampir dibahu kanan nya, diambil dari seorang prajurit yang lengah saat menghadapi narapidana yang mengamuk. Sakura bukanlah seorang kriminal. Sakura hanyalah seorang putri dari negeri yang telah hancur, dan ia sedang mencoba untuk menuntut balas kepada sekelompok iblis yang menjelma sebagai manusia, lalu dengan lihainya mengambil seluruh kerajaan, meluluh-lantahkan pemukiman dan mereka bangun negeri ideal menurut pemikiran mereka.

Negeri yang mengharuskan rakyatnya mengorbankan 3 anak kecil setiap bulan, untuk dijadikan persembahan pada upacara berdarah kelompok iblis itu.

Ayah dan ibu Sakura-Raja dan Ratu- telah mati bersamaan dengan penyerangan besar-besaran oleh para pemberontak. Jasad mereka ditusuk dan digiring keliling kota, lalu dibakar di depan lapangan istana. Para pemberontak bodoh itu kini menjadi babu para iblis tersebut. Dijadikan seperti hewan peliharaan yang di bawa kemanapun pergi; dengan rantai dileher serta berjalan membungkuk.

Sakura menyobek lengan bajunya dengan cepat, lalu mengikatkan betis kanan yang berdarah akibat luka sayatan pedang. Sakura telah dipenjara beberapa bulan di negeri ini, namun anehnya mereka sama sekali tidak membunuh Sakura. Karena penasaran, Sakura pun menguping beberapa pembicaraan lewat jendela jeruji yang mengarah langsung kepinggir danau; tempat dimana para prajurit menghabiskan waktunya. Dan dari obrolan singkat mereka, Sakura bisa tau kalau dia tidak dibunuh karena satu alasan kuat. Darahnya bisa membuat mahluk haus darah yang dipelihara oleh kelompok iblis tersebut kenyang selama 1 dekade. Dan lagi, mata Sakura bisa mereka ambil untuk membangkitkan permata berharga milik kerajaan Haruno.

Sontak saja, informasi tersebut membuat Sakura merancang beberapa skenario melarikan diri yang pas. Dengan bantuan beberapa orang dungu yang haus kebebasan, serta burung gagak yang entah mengapa menggerubungi prajurit yang hendak menangkap nya, jadilah misi melarikan diri Sakura bisa dibilang sukses untuk saat ini.

Walaupun sayatan lebar di betis kanan nya membuat Sakura sulit berjalan, ia tetap berusaha untuk mencapai hutan Wodden, tempat dimana sisa dari rakyat kerajaan Haruno berdiam diri.

Sakura pun memaksakan untuk berdiri, dengan tertatih ia berjalan menuju lorong sempit antara rumah penduduk. Samar-samar bisa ia cium bau darah dan kematian yang sangat dekat disini. Para bayi yang menangis kelaparan, orangtua yang terbaring diatas tumpukan debu, serta anak remaja yang sudah berani menodongkan pisau mereka ke arah teman sebaya-hanya untuk merebut sepotong roti milik mereka.

Sakura menoleh ke kanan dan kiri sebelum menyebrang jalan utama, ketika dirasa cukup sepi. Gadis itu pun berlari cepat, agak meringis karena menahan perih akibat luka di kaki.

Tiba-tiba bulu kuduknya merinding, di celah antar bangunan bisa ia rasakan hawa kehadiran seseorang yang sangat kuat. Benar saja, saat ia menolehkan kepala ke arah belakang, sebuah pedang telah teracung tepat kearahnya.

Asalnya dari seorang pria, dengan topeng gagak yang hampir menutupi separuh wajahnya.

"Kita bertemu lagi, putri Sakura" Ujar lelaki itu tanpa menyingkirkan ujung pedang dari hadapan Sakura.

Gadis itu menyipitkan matanya, lalu kembali terbelalak ketika menyadari siapa pria dibalik topeng itu. Tentu saja ia menyadarinya, garis rahang yang tegas, nada bicara yang arogan serta bibir itu... bibir yang telah ia kecup 6 bulan yang lalu, sehari sebelum Sakura masuk kedalam penjara.

"Sasuke... " Sakura berdiri tegap dihadapan pedang pria itu, tanpa merasa ketakutan kepadanya.

Sasuke mengayunkan pedangnya beberapa kali dihadapan Sakura, lalu menarik pedang tersebut kembali ke dalam sarungnya.

"Kau memang gadis yang menarik, Sakura" Ujar Sasuke sambil terkekeh.

Sakura tetap memasang wajah waspada, walaupun Sasuke adalah kenalan nya-dan juga kekasihnya- namun di dunia yang sudah diambang kehancuran ini, ia harus tetap waspada kepada siapapun.

"Kenapa tak menyerah saja, Saku?" Sasuke akhirnya membuka pembicaraan, jarak mereka terlalu dekat untuk menyangkal mimik Sasuke yang kini terlihat melemas.

"Menyerah pada apa? kegelapan? cih, tidak mungkin. Aku akan memenggal tubuh mereka atas kematian yang dialami kedua orangtua ku" Sakura mendengus remeh, urat kesalnya perlahan muncul disekitar leher.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Menyerah pada kemenangan, biarkan mereka menuntun mu. Jangan terus terpaku pada balas dendam mu itu"

Sakura mengerutkan kening dalam, ekspresi wajahnya menunjukan raut tidak suka pada perkataan Sasuke, "Tau apa kau tentang balas dendam ku, hah?"

"Lagipula, kemenangan apa yang kau maksud?apakah kau sedang bermimpi, tuan Uchiha yang jenius?" Sakura mendengus remeh dengan nada sarkastik yang jelas.

Sasuke melangkah maju, Sakura pun melangkah maju-mengikuti Sasuke- kini sepatu mereka telah bersentuhan, seperkian centi lagi bibir mereka bisa bersentuhan, deru nafas terasa di leher Sasuke, namun tidak dengan Sakura, gadis itu tak merasakan nafas hangat dari Sasuke.

Menahan tangis, Sakura mengeluarkan pisau kecil dari kantung celana. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

Sakura mengacungkan pisau tepat didepan dada Sasuke-mengarah tepat ke jantung- Sasuke melingkarkan tangan nya kebalik tubuh Sakura.

Masih dengan ekspresi minim, Sasuke merangkul erat tubuh Sakura. Bila gadis itu tak merasakan benda tajam menyentuh kulit punggungnya, bisa saja Sakura mengira bahwa Sasuke kini sedang benar-benar memeluknya.

"Kenapa kau tak membunuhku dari depan, Sasuke?" Sakura bertanya, suara gemetar tak mampu ia sembunyikan lagi.

"Aku tak sanggup, aku tak ingin melihat tanganku sendiri yang membunuh mu Sakura"

Sakura mulai terisak, namun genggaman pisau di depan dada Sasuke semakin mengerat.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku membunuh mu terlebih dahulu" Sakura berujar, memberanikan diri menatap langsung pada wajah yang masih tertutup topeng itu.

Tangan kirinya meraih wajah Sasuke, menyingkirkan topeng dan membuangnya jauh-jauh. Sakura tersenyum lembut, mengusap rahang Sasuke yang masih seperti dulu. Menjelajahi hidung, dan mata yang reflek tertutup saat Sakura menyentuhnya.

Mata hitam legam yang membuat wanita itu jatuh cinta, kini telah berubah menjadi warna semerah darah. Sasuke terlihat mengeratkan dekapan nya, pisau semakin tertancap pada punggung Sakura. Mengakibatkan gadis itu agak meringis karena rasa perih yang semakin menjadi.

"Maaf, Sakura.. Aku tak bisa menemani mu dalam kemenangan, maaf. " Sasuke berkata, dengan wajah datar dan mata yang terus sigap menatap Sakura. Airmata terus menuruni pipi Sakura yang kini masih menelaah wajah rupawan Sasuke-mungkin untuk yang terakhir kali- Sakura menggelengkan kepala, menjauhkan tangan nya dari wajah Sasuke.

"Aku yang minta maaf. Maafkan aku karena kau harus berakhir di tangan ku"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Bunuh aku sekarang. Atau mereka akan terus memperalat ku menjadi senjata pembunuh. Tolong Sakura, bunuh aku"

Gadis itu mendengus, "Tadi kau yang merayu ku agar menyerah, kini kau yang memintaku untuk membunuh dirimu sendiri? Kau sangat lucu"

Sakura terkesiap ketika menyadari pisau Sasuke sudah menancap lebih dalam di punggungnya, bisa ia rasakan darah merembes dari balik baju.

"Jadi kau serius... huh?"

Sasuke mengangguk, memejamkan mata seakan menyerah akan ajal yang sebentar lagi akan menemui nya.

"Tolong, makamkan aku _lagi_ di tempat istimewa kita"

Sakura mengangguk paham, lalu mendekatkan diri kearah Sasuke. Sehingga pisau itu diapit oleh mereka berdua, namun bedanya, posisi tajam dan siap merobek daging berada didepan Sasuke.

"Selamat tinggal, Sasuke"

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura"

 ** _CRASHHHH!_**

Sakura melompat kebelakang, menghindari cipratan darah yang menusuk tepat di jantung Sasuke.

Badan Sakura lemas tak berdaya, gadis itu merosot kebalik bangunan kumuh, menangis sejadi-jadinya atas kepergian Sasuke untuk yang kedua kali.

Tentu saja Sakura tau, bahwa orang yang baru saja ia bunuh bukan _benar-benar_ seorang Sasuke.

Sasuke- _nya_ telah mati 6 bulan yang lalu, tepat saat penangkapan dirinya. Entah bagaimana, para manusia iblis itu membangkitkan Sasuke kembali. Dan dengan darah Uchiha yang mengalir dalam dirinya, Sasuke dijadikan alat pembunuh masal paling mengerikan yang pernah ada.

Namun sepertinya, mereka telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Para iblis itu tidak menghapus ingatan serta perasaan yang tertanam jauh di lubuk hati Sasuke.

Pria itu mahir menyembunyikan perasaan, hingga ia sendiri mati dengan perasaan yang menyiksanya.

Sakura mengelap airmata yang kini terasa sia-sia. Kematian Sasuke, kedua orangtua dan orang-orang terkasih. Akan menjadi alasan paling kuat untuk membalaskan dendam kepada para iblis itu.

Sakura bangkit, dan mengambil pisau yang tadi tertancap di jantung Sasuke. Kini, jasad itu telah berubah menjadi abu. Sakura mengambil beberapa genggam abu dan ia masukan ke dalam kain berbentuk tas kecil.

Sakura bawa abu tersebut, sebagai bukti bahwa bendera perang telah kembali dikibarkan. Dan ia _belum_ mau untuk menyerah. Abu itu layak dimakamkan sesuai permintaan terakhir Sasuke.

Dan kini ia meyakini, bahwa kemenangan dan kematiam jaraknya hanya sejengkal dari ia berpijak sekarang.

* * *

End

* * *

.

Terimaksih telah mampir dan meninggalkan jejak,

God bless Us,

Nala. K


End file.
